Blondes Have More Fun
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Dean hears castiel say that he likes blonde hair, so he goes on a mission to impress castiel, and it works surprisingly well. dean/castiel. fluffy stuff, swearing and sex. progresses to smutty stuff. CHAPTER 2 POSTED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters (sadly) all credit to Kripke and Gamble and Edland and whoever else I'm forgetting**

**Warnings: strong language, mentions of sex but no actual smut or penetration, homosexuality (obviously), chick-flick moments abound**

**Castiel says he likes blonde hair, dean takes this to heart and does something about it; to positive results**

"How is it that you change your hair colour, Dean?"Castiel asked as he cocked his head to the side in his 'confused stance'. The hunter looked at the brunette with a heavy frown.

"What are ya talkin' about Cas? I don't change my hair colour at all." Dean replied running a hand through his hair self-consciously.

"Well, a few months ago your hair became paler, but now it has gone darker again. So what do you do to make it do that?" Castiel explained with his head now back to its normal angle.

"Oh, that was because of the sun, it bleaches already pale hair and makes it go blonde I guess." Dean pondered, watching as the angel nodded and turned to look out of the motel room window into the dingy street.

Dean decided that the conversation was over and sat on the edge of his bed, rolling his stiff shoulders and closing his eyes as he let a long sigh escape his lips.

"I liked your hair when it was turned pale by the sun, it suited you. It highlighted your tan and made your green eyes look brighter." Castiel said in an almost-whisper, Dean whipped his head up to question the angel's statement, but with a flutter of feathers Castiel was gone from the room, leaving Dean reeling just a little bit.

Dean started to pace the motel room, going over it in his head; the way Castiel looked at him from time to time, like he was searching his soul and screaming out for him; the way he would make comments like _that _all nonchalant and then flutter away without ever bringing it up again; the way he would compliment him and defend him if someone was on the warpath. It wasn't like he did those things to Sam or Bobby or any of the other hunters they worked with; just Dean getting the special treatment.

Over the time he had known Cas Dean had let him down a fair few times, caused his faith in him to waver or tested everything the angel thought he knew about the world. So it really didn't make much sense why Castiel would suddenly start warming up to him and being all friendly, not that Dean minded. He liked being in the angel's good books for once, but at times it was a little awkward, Cas would say something in his deep gravelly voice that would have so fricking many innuendos and suggestions within it that it would have Dean blushing. And it took a lot to make the elder Winchester blush so that really was saying something.

He wasn't blushing at the actual content, no, he had been on the receiving end of dirty talk practically from the moment his downstairs brain kicked into life at age 15 or so. He was blushing because of the _context_ of the suggestions, if they were in the bedroom wrapped around each other after fucking, or just about to fuck then it wouldn't have mattered one bit. And hell! That was one beautiful fantasy that Dean locked away as 'possibly inappropriate for the moment, revise later while jerking off in the shower'. But for Castiel to say those things, laced with an emotion Dean couldn't quite place and sounding so innocent falling from the angel's lips, in the middle of Bobby's front room while he and Sam were doing research was downright awkward, for all of the men.

Thankfully the latest episode in the 'awkwardly truthful admissions' chronicles it had been just him and Castiel in the motel room. Sam and Bobby had gone off to visit one of their victim's uncles to dish some dirt on the demonic possession case they were working on. The uncle lived 4 states over so their trip would take a couple of days, leaving dean alone to research the whereabouts of the suspected possessed person. While the person he was snaking had been on a crazy killing spree the last week, her activity had died down to practically nothing; this was either a good thing or an incredibly ominous one. Knowing the Winchester luck it was probably chillingly ominous and there would be another attack any day. Meanwhile Dean was bored and more than a little freaked about what Cas had said about his hair being blonde and the angel preferring it.

Well, he wasn't freaked out per say, more spurred on by it. Or turned on by it, he couldn't really tell at this point. All he knew was that his feet were carrying him to the seven eleven a few blocks away with the intention of buying some blonde hair dye. If this weird hair preference thing was going to be the thing that finally snagged Castiel, and would cause him to be jumped by the uptight angel then it might be the best thing to happen to Dean in, like, ever.

Dean found himself coming to terms with his _feelings_ towards the angel quite easily. After a few freak outs about his latent homosexuality that he tried to solve by sleeping with a lot of hot women (well more than normal) and a few moments of sitting completely dumbfounded that the word feelings hadn't sent his player brain screeching and running to the hills, he'd come to terms with it. He wanted Castiel. Fuck, he needed Castiel, and soon. He liked him, he found him funny and cute and so-innocent-it-hurt-sometimes, but then he suspected that Cas had a dark side full of humour and lust and oh dear god! What Dean would give to uncover that side of his angel!

He'd taken a while to distinguish between wanting to fuck the angel into the mattress, and wanting to kiss him and grope him and suck him and lick him and yeah all of that primal stuff, and the loving stuff of wanting to hold him and teach him about love and companionship and relationships and eternity and sacrifice and all that chick-flick-moment element. But he'd gotten there, it was only last week, but he was definitely in romantic-love-you-forever-marry-you-just-being-with-you-makes-my heart-swell territory now. And it was like everything he had always been against (monogamy, commitment, honesty, love that really _really_ meant something) was becoming more and more attractive to him, all because with castiel he could see it all making sense. And jesus Christ it was weird to think that dean fucking Winchester, sex extraordinaire and eternal fuck buddy of the beautiful girl, was even thinking about settling down.

The fact that Castiel was a man didn't really bother him either, in his long and drawn out sex life dean had experimented with boys, never gone as far as fucking them, but got pretty darn close a few times. It could never be said that dean didn't know his way around a dick as well as he did his own, and while not many were aware of his sexcapades with the male gender, they stood out as some of the greatest fumblings he'd ever had (not including bedding twins or talking his way into the pants of actresses and models and cheerleaders-only legal ones of course). So the male thing didn't' really factor into his musings about the angel. Besides the body Castiel was using was a human one, so there would be no star-trek-esque surprises like ribbed penises or hidden multiple limbs underneath the huffy accountant clothes Castiel wore.

He was broken from his thoughts by a bell chiming as he walked through the door to the store. He moved quickly to the cosmetics and hair aisle and scoured around for a blonde hair dye for men. He eventually found one and purchased it, gaining a questioning look from the cashier which he tried to ignore. He felt that explaining his crazy reasoning to the nerd with thick rimmed glasses and a plaid shirt buttoned to the top might make it sound stupid and foolish and dean might lose his nerve. So he handed the money over and walked out without another word.

Once he got back to the motel he went straight to the bathroom, grabbing a hoodie on his way in so he could cover his head if anything went wrong, the last thing he needed was to fuck it all up and then it might turn green or something and Cas would hate it and Sam would take the piss out of him for the rest of his life. He removed his shirt and his t-shirt and took the hair dye out of its box sitting on the toilet seat to read the instructions, as he and Sam hadn't had a normal teen-hood they hadn't really had much chance to experiment with dying their hair crazy colours or wearing weird fashions. They had a job to do and they could hardly scare monsters away if they had blue hair and were wearing low rider jeans and neck chokers and shit.

After reading it through twice and pulling the latex gloves on that were in the box he began to mix up the colour in the bottle, pouring the actual blonde colour into the bigger bottle dean shook it vigorously. He watched as the solution turned a golden orange colour and blanched a little; he really didn't want to have ginger highlights rather than blonde ones. But the instructions said it was supposed to be orange so he went with it, he shoved the lid back on and moved towards the sink, looking at himself in the mirror as he lifted the bottle above his head and squirted some onto his caramel spikes and ran his fingers through it to make it evenly spread. It didn't seem to be doing that much but it did say in the instructions it would take an hour or so. So dean continued to apply the colour to his hair just enough to highlight the tips. But then he felt the cap of the bottle wobble and fall off, leaving the dye pouring onto the middle of his head, like the whole bottle. Fuck fuck and double fuck! He thought 'what the hell' and spread the colour around, coating the untouched natural hair with it until all of his head was covered in the stuff rather than just the middle. Why did this shit always happen to him?

Once it started to go to work dean sat back on the toilet seat and removed the gloves, glaring at the now empty bottle that lay discarded in the sink. Castiel _had_ said he liked the blonder hair; maybe this new style might please him even more than the highlights would have? Dean really hoped so.

After the hour of waiting was up dean leaned over the shower and washed the dye from his head, grabbing a towel and dabbing it away from his forehead, enjoying the way the heat that had erupted from the colouring had cooled down now. He stood in front of the mirror and turned his head left and right. Yeah that was one hell of a blonde colour.

Dean grabbed the hoodie and pulled it on, lifting the hood so it covered his shock of blonde hair. He trudged out of the bathroom and grabbed a beer from the fridge, sitting back on the bed and wondering what to do.

He wanted to see Castiel and talk to him because he loved talking to him; the angel had interesting perspectives on things, especially in his ethereal separate-from-humans position. And of course Castiel was very nice to look at, with his bright blue eyes and his pink lips and his high cheekbones. His dark hair all ruffled-looking like he's just had sex and someone had been running their fingers through it roughly. Dean had it really bad; he wanted castiel's eyes to lock with his, his lips to connect with his own, and he wanted to lick his way up those cheekbones of his. He wanted to be the one who got to run his fingers through the angel's hair while kissing the lips off him, while fucking him into the mattress, or just while watching crappy TV in a cute and domestic way. Dean had never been a fan of domesticity, he couldn't ever imagine liking it, but when he thought about Castiel and himself in that environment he could admit that it warmed his heart a little. If he was ever going to settle down he could see him doing it with Castiel.

Just as that thought crossed his mind he heard the tell-tale flutter of wings as Castiel landed in the middle of the room. Dean jumped a little bit at the sudden arrival, and unconsciously pulled his hood further forwards to cover the stupid blonde hair.

Castiel whirled around to face him and a small smile came to his lips. Dean raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"You were thinking about requiring me for something, so I came here to see you." Castiel said in a calm voice.

"You were reading my thoughts?" Dean asked, blushing slightly at the thought of the angel knowing what was swirling around his head. Castiel shook his head.

"No, I am not permitted to read your direct thoughts unless given allowance from you. I just picked up on the general gist of them; 'want to see you'." He explained, moving a little closer to where Dean was sitting.

"Oh right, cool." Dean said in the most nonchalant voice he could manage.

"So what did you want me for? Why do you need me?" Castiel asked, his eyes boring holes through Dean as he asked this question. _What did he want castiel for? Why did he need him?_ Dean was glad the angel couldn't read his thoughts as they sank into the gutter thinking about answers to those questions.

"I just wanted to hang out with you; Sammy and bobby are away and I've got nothing to do here but wait for them to come back. Is that okay?" Dean said after dragging his mind back from the depths of porn it had strayed to.

Castiel nodded and smiled his almost-smile again. Dean got up to get a beer for the angel, assuming that he would want to relax a little bit. He placed the beer on the table and smiled his winning smile back to Castiel.

"I have never seen you wearing a garment like this before, why are you covering your head? Have you injured yourself?" the angel said after accepting the bottle from dean and moving to stand in front of him.

"Not injured, I just felt like wearing it, my hair is a bit weird today." Dean replied honestly leveling Cas with a stare. The angel raised his hand and pushed the hood away from dean's head, his eyes frozen on the blonde locks that appeared.

"Look, I know it looks terrible, I tried to highlight it blonde because you said that you-

Dean stopped talking mid sentence as he felt long soft fingers cording through his hair and down the back of his neck.

Before Dean could make some smart ass remark, raise an eyebrow or mention the personal space agreement the angel surged forward and pressed his lips to dean's. Without waiting for it to be returned or for dean's brain to reboot after the short circuit Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and licked at the seam of Dean's lips pleading for entrance. Dean finally did manage to gain control and spread his lips and started to participate. Castiel pushed his body into Dean's, making sure they were touching from chest to hip and lower. With the force of the kissing and embracing Dean was pushed backwards into the wall, where the angel proceeded to spread his legs with a knee and grind their hardening dicks together causing Dean to moan in welcome surprise.

Those fingers were back in his hair again, gliding through the blonde spikes with practiced ease.

But then the action stopped, the angel froze in his arms and blushed dark pink, disentangling from the hunter and taking a few steps back. The look on Castiel's face could only be described as utter embarrassment and mortification.

He had been overtaken by a wave of lust at seeing the blonde hair and acted on it without thinking. Now he had ruined his friendship with Dean and wouldn't be able to look him in the eye again. Before the angel could continue berating himself within his mind, which dean knew of because of the look on his angel's pretty face, the blonde stepped forwards and caught Castiel's hands in his, pulling him closer so they were a few inches apart. He ran a hand up Castiel's trench coat-covered sleeve and over his shoulder, cupping the brunette's jaw and smiling a genuine smile down at him.

"so, you liked the blonde hair then?" dean joked, rubbing a thumb over Castiel's cheekbone as the angel looked down at the floor, still feeling guilty about kissing his friend.

"Dean…I…I do not know what came over me…I'm sorry." The angel replied, ignoring dean's comment in favour of apologizing to him and putting across his anxiety at the loss of their friendship.

"Nah uh, mister. You don't kiss people like that and turn them into jelly on the floor and then apologise for it. Fuck that was hot." Dean said in his sexy voice, smirking at the brunette as he watched a few different emotions skitter across his face; confusion, uncertainty, disbelief and then hopefulness. While dean could be tactless and completely oblivious some of the time, but Castiel he could read like a book.

"You appreciate my actions? You are not horrified by them?" the angel clarified, lifting his blue stormy eyes from the ground to finally lock gazes with Dean. The hunter's shake of the head had the tension and fear within Castiel releasing and unclenching.

"Hell no. nothing that hot could horrify me." dean said, grinning widely as he continued stroking Cas' cheek fondly.

"So you would not complain if there were to be a repeat performance of my actions?" Castiel said, all the worry in his voice extinguished and replaced by a seductive tone dean had never heard him use before. And fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing since ever.

"Not in the slightest, the only complaining I'd be doing was you getting me all horny and then not doing anything about it. C'mere angel boy." Dean joked, closing the distance between them and kissing the angel again, full on the mouth with tongues exploring teeth and hands running up and down each other's backs. Before it could get too involved Sam walked into the motel room and yelped at what he saw; his brother and his angel friend necking right in the middle of the room.

The elder hunter and the angel broke apart at the sound and whipped around to see Sam standing there with a stricken expression on his face. However the horror turned to laughter as Sam caught sight of dean's weird looking blonde hair. He threw his head back laughing raucously as Dean blushed.

"Not a word Sammy. Besides I've discovered that blondes have more fun."Dean said, punctuating his words by sliding his hand down Castiel's back and groping his ass. The angel leapt forwards away from the questing fingers, but couldn't keep the grin from his usually-serious face.

"So much more than I ever needed to know, Dean. If you're going to be getting up to that sort of thing I'll get a separate room. Feel free to explore with my newly-blonde brother all you like, but AFTER I've left the room, okay?" Sam replied, wrinkling his nose at them, watching Castiel curl into Dean's side and nuzzle at his brother's shoulder, while Dean leant his head against Castiel's smiling like a sappy girl. Maybe he could permit the chick-flick moments for his Castiel? Yeah he decided that would be okay.

"Sure thing, Sammy. You might wanna book a room a few away from ours though; because soon enough we're gonna be making some _serious_ happy noises, know what I'm saying?" Dean assured with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Castiel blushed a little bit as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Subtle as a brick, Dean. And again, I don't wanna know, man. Oh, and do I have to give Cas the 'concerned brother threatening to kill new boyfriend if he hurts you' speech or is that kind of redundant here?" Sam said as he retrieved his laptop from the nightstand and looked between the other two.

"I think he's got the gist of it, thanks Sam. and you have to update me about what you found out on your road trip with bobby over breakfast tomorrow." Dean replied, running his hand up and down Castiel's back smoothly.

Sam nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Castiel and Dean alone again. They surged together in another deep kiss, this time Castiel was the one to be groping ass, not that dean minded at all. When they broke apart Castiel reached up and ran his hand through Dean's blonde hair again.

"I love you Dean Winchester. And don't worry about Sam laughing at your hair, because I think it's completely sexy and I almost came in my pants when I first saw it." The angel said without a hint of irony or embarrassment, before turning and walking towards one of the beds.

Castiel had managed to break Dean's brain again, he stood there with his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged for a few minutes, trying to configure his innocent angel _actually_ saying that.

"Dean, are you coming to bed, or are you going to leave me here alone?" dean heard the brunette say from behind him, snapping out of his trance he raced over to the bed and straddled Castiel's slim hips, wiggling until he felt the angel's erection stirring to life beneath him.

"I have no intention of leaving you alone when you're all hard and ready for me. Oh, and Cas?" Dean said, while he scattered little kisses over Castiel's lips and neck and Adam's apple and collar bone.

"Mm?" the angel replied, his head thrown back and his hips bucking up involuntarily.

"I love you too." Were the last coherent words spoken into the room before their coherent vocabulary deteriorated into moans and groans and whimpers before calling their names in unison as they climaxed together.

**I hope this was okay; this is my first supernatural fic so I hope I didn't screw up spectacularly.**

**I think this is set in series 4 where dean and Castiel sort of like each other, or maybe series 5 but there was a lot of angsting going on most of the time so I'm not really sure when it's set.**

**I dodged out of writing the actual sex scene for this one, but I might post a second chapter if anyone wants to read it in detail. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sex chapter :) **

**Warnings: smut (obviously) wings, rimming, licking, sucking, fucking; all the good stuff **

Dean was straddling Castiel's slim waist, canting his own hips backwards and forwards minutely as the angel bucked up into the movements. Their mouths were joined and dean was trying to multi-task by pushing the tan trench coat off of Cas' arms as well as kissing him and grinding into him. It was safe to say that he was failing, so the brunette took pity and shrugged it off. Then Dean set to work unbuttoning the white shirt his angel always wore, before pushing it and the suit jacket off onto the floor too.

With a smile the hunter's eyes raked over Castiel's chest. The scars from when he had carved an angel sigil into his chest still remained, shiny and pink and slightly raised against the tan skin. He looked up into Castiel's face at this point; he looked a little uncertain and afraid, as if awaiting a judgment.

"You're Beautiful." Dean murmured as he swooped back down and placed open mouthed kisses to Castiel's collar bone again. Dean felt the angel sigh and move his head back to show off more of his skin for his hunter to kiss. Ducking his head lower, ignoring Castiel's nipples completely even though they were raised up and inviting, Dean licked across the lines of the sigil-scar, earning a high pitched whine from the angel.

"Nngh ahh Dean, sensitive, please…ah st-stop." Castiel groaned out, his back arching off the cheap mattress as the hunter continued to tongue his way across the pink lines. Green eyes met blue as Dean lifted his head, an eyebrow raised in question.

"You really want me to stop? If you don't want this to happen I'll stop right away." Dean said seriously, sitting up straight and taking Castiel's face between his large hands. The angel shook his head.

"I didn't mean stop altogether. Just to stop licking the scars, it tickles. I don't want this to stop. Dean, please don't stop." Castiel whispered back, rearing up and kissing Dean hard on the mouth, while working his hands under the hoodie to remove it. The dark grey hoodie was tossed to the floor and the kissing resumed, still as heated and intense as before.

Dean moved to suck a love bite into the angel's neck, his full lips pressing and his sharp teeth almost biting the tender skin. The grey t-shirt Dean was wearing soon joined the other clothes that were strewn around the floor, revealing his own hardened nipples and heaving chest. While Dean was distracted licking the love bite he had just made, Castiel ran his hand down over the hunter's caramel happy trail and into his boxer shorts to cup his hard dick. Dean pulled back and looked down at Castiel, a smirk playing on his lips as he gave the angel a questioning look.

"You do not appreciate what I am doing?" Castiel asked in a husky voice. Dean wanted to throw his head back and laugh, but the way the angel's long delicate fingers stroked up his cock and over the slit was more than a little distracting.

"No, it's not that. I _appreciate_ it very much. I just wouldn't expect you to move so quickly from kissing to groping me." Dean replied in a voice that was decidedly shaky. Castiel nodded in understanding, and extracted his other hand from where he had been toying with the vertebrae in Dean's lower back, putting it to the task of unleashing Dean's erection from the confines of the worn denim and cotton boxers. It was a little difficult to do one-handed, but he eventually managed to pop the button and unzip the fly. Castiel enjoyed the little grunts and groans Dean was emitting as the fabric that strained against his cock, and subsequently the hand wrapped around it, was eased. Castiel pulled his hand back from its welcome place around Dean's appendage and tugged the denim down over the fine ass and muscular thighs of the man above him, watching happily as Dean shimmied the rest of the way out of them and untied his boots, leaving him only in boxers.

Clothes were such a confusing idea to Castiel. Yes, humans wore them, many of them to be precise, but at moments like this one they just seemed to be a hindrance and a reason to delay more. He silently cursed his vessel Jimmy for wearing so many. In heaven the representations of the angels wore light, airy garments made from loose cotton and embroidered with golden thread. The outfits consisted of different tunics that draped across the body and were fastened with gold clasps and buckles; easy to remove and comfortable to wear. Nothing like the confining suit and coat and shoes and socks and ties and belts that humans wore. Castiel concerned himself with untying his shoe laces and removing his socks as Dean watched him hungrily from where he knelt a few feet away, bow legs spread wide and erection jutting out against his tan body, constrained by the black boxers he was wearing. Then Dean was between his splayed legs, pulling down the zipper and undoing the clasp on his stuffy suit trousers and tugging at the belt loops.

Castiel wasn't keen on giving up control that easily, so he flipped them over so that Dean was on his back with his legs spread wide, and he was the one looking down at the hunter, with lust-blown pupils and a slight blush peppering his cheekbones. Slowly dragging the black material down his thighs and over his ass, Castiel watched as Dean's eyes turned darker and his tongue peeked out to swipe across his suddenly-dry lips. Then the suit trousers were gone and they were both in their boxers. The angel lunged forwards then, kissing Dean hard on the mouth and tongue-fucking him within an inch of his life, his kisses hot and wet as his tongue darted around the human's gums and teeth and tongue and mouth.

Once he was carefully settled across Dean's jutting-out hip bones, Castiel sat back and reached into the hunter's boxer shorts again. He massaged Dean's balls with practiced ease, something that had the blonde wondering, with more than a little jealousy, how many times Castiel had done this before, and who the motherfucker was he'd done it all with. He didn't know whether to thank the other guy (or guys, but he hoped it wasn't _guys_ plural) or to punch him square in the face. Then the finger's were around Dean's hard cock again, dragging him further and further from coherent thought, and just the steady thrum of pulse that beat through the angel's hand, and the thump of his own heart pumping the blood through his erection was all that crossed his mind.

Castiel ran his free hand up Dean's torso and over the tattoo of a pentagram surrounded by flames that lay over his left pectoral muscle, over his heart. With a seconds pause to clamp his tan fingers over the pink handprint on his human's bicep and feeling the beat of his own grace and Jimmy's heart echoing Dean's pleasantly, Castiel finally reached his destination; Dean's newly-blonde locks. He carded his hand through the hair, gripping it tightly every now and then to garner the reaction Dean gave. He settled with just entwining his hand within the soft hair and cupping the back of dean's head, smiling down at him.

"Need to see y-you; all of you, p-please Cas?" Dean murmured as Castiel's warm fingers slid leisurely up and over and down Dean's throbbing dick again. Again Dean was left wanting as those glorious fingers were withdrawn, in favour of removing the loose grey boxers that jimmy wore. Once gone, Dean stared down at them on the floor as if in disbelief, then the sight of his angel in his naked glory, laid completely bare for him brought him back to reality. Castiel's beautiful erection stood proud before him, tinted pinkish red from the rush of blood and larger than Dean had imagined it would be, not than he minded of course.

Dean reached out and placed his hands on Castiel's hips, pulling the angel back towards him to admire, but before Dean could make any movement to do so the angel's hands were upon his, halting them. Dark blue eyes, that Castiel was fighting to keep open against the _lust_ and _need_ that was thundering through him, were staring him down.

"I have shown you 'all of me', now you repay the favour?" Castiel asked in a small voice, still not breaking eye contact with Dean. All the hunter could do in response was nod, removing his boxers in a flash and falling back onto the mattress, a blush skittering across his cheeks and up his ears as the angel's steadfast gaze didn't waver once.

"You look almost ethereal lying there all spread out for me, especially with the blonde hair and tan skin." Castiel commented, standing at the foot of the bed, still raking his blue eyes over dean's beautiful body. Dean gave him a quizzical look, and wiggled his hips a little bit.

"That's a compliment, right? Ethereal is good?" the hunter asked, finally getting impatient at just being stared at as he grabbed Castiel's hands and pulled him onto the bed, where he sat between Dean's spread legs.

"Yes, ethereal is good, Dean." Castiel replied, lifting dean's legs so that they rested on the angel's shoulders. Dean tensed up a little and Castiel frowned down at him in concern.

"is this…do you want me to…have you ever?" the angel asked softly, stroking dean's hips softly and looking resolutely into those green eyes. The unasked questions hang in the air for a moment.

"Sorry Cas, I do want it, really. I haven't ever been in this position; I've never been the bottom. When I've been with guys in the past I was always on top." Dean replied in a very small voice, a dark blush flooding his cheeks as he ducked his head in embarrassment, trying to avoid the angel's gaze.

"Trust me, Dean. I won't do anything you don't consent to. Do you need a vow of faith from me?" Castiel said in a tender voice, reaching forward and stroking his finger's across Dean's cheek. The hunter just stared back at him, a slight frown marring his face. He watched as Castiel stepped back and rolled his shoulders. Dean sat up and shuffled forwards, reaching out to grab cas' hands, thinking he'd upset the angel and that he was going to flee. Castiel just squeezed Dean's hands and smiled tenderly at him. Apparently that was a reassuring gesture, as dean felt his insides unclench and he heaved a slight sigh.

"I need you to see this, Dean; you will be the only mortal to have seen them. I am going to trust you with it; perhaps you can repay the favour by trusting me with yourself?" Castiel spoke, looking into dean's eyes and trying to convey the seriousness and the genuine love and faith behind the statement. Dean nodded and came to sit at the edge of the motel bed, watching as Castiel hunched over forwards, ending up in a crouch, before beautiful pale grey feathered wings sprung from his shoulder blades. As the large wings stretched out, filling the small room with the soft feathers and the bones within them popping and creaking as though they hadn't been used in a while, all dean could do was gape at their beauty.

"Wow, cas. They're amazing. And no human's ever seen 'em before?" dean asked, his voice clouded with awe and adoration. Castiel stood, curling the wings back inwards until they were folded behind his back.

"You are the only person who has ever seen them. I am technically not supposed to reveal them to humans. But I will risk retribution if it portrays the way I feel about you, and that I trust you with the secret of my wings." Castiel said in a cautious voice.

"You can trust me all right; I'll take the secret to my grave. I want you, Cas. I want you inside me, please?" dean whispered the latter half of his response, watching Castiel stalk back over to him and wrap his arms tight around the hunter's torso. He kissed his way down dean's heaving chest and lightly sucked on each of his nipples, eliciting small gasps from the man beneath him. Then the angel was pushing dean onto the mattress and laying him out, spreading those bow legs far apart and ducking his head to dean's happy trail. Dean felt the angel's tongue tracing the triangular patch of hair, finally reaching his aching dick and placing a kiss on the tip. At this action dean threw his head back and let out a growling mewl, a moment that Castiel catalogued to remember forever.

"Ah, Cas, yeah. Oh Go- I mean, fuck! So good!" Dean whimpered out as Castiel started to lick up and down his shaft, swirling his tongue and placing kisses all over his dick. Then the mouth was removed and dean whined his protest, frowning and trying to buck his hips up back into the warmth of Castiel's hot mouth. Castiel's lips were currently placing kisses all around dean's erection, on his jutted hip bones, withing his sandy pubic hair, up and down his thighs and finally latched onto his straining balls. The feel of the angel tonguing him was almost unbearable, and dean started to groan and whimper in response. Was this going too slow for him? Normally by now the sex was done with and he'd be down the coffee shop getting a strong espresso, or down at the nearest bar drinking a victory beer, or possibly cuddling if the partner in question warranted it. But this was different than any other sex he'd had, this actually mean something and it was full of love and feelings, and concern for one another. Castiel worried about whether dean was okay, whether he might hurt him, and whether dean was enjoying himself. Other people he'd been with were more bothered about how quickly they could get their rocks off, rather than caring much about Dean and his orgasm. But the angel was dragging this out because it was essentially dean's first time, and he wanted the hunter to enjoy it as he was sure he himself would. Dean had never been treated so lovingly and with so much care before. He'd never known he'd been missing out on so much before being with Castiel.

Dean let out a yelp as he was brought back from his thoughts feeling Castiel's tongue swirl around his puckered entrance. The reaction apparently had no affect on the angel's actions, as the tongue between his ass cheeks continued to lick and kiss and stroke the tense muscles. The hunter had thought that it would feel alien and wrong to do this with another man, but it just felt so good those reservations were washed away as Castiel slipped his tongue past the ring of muscle. Dean was letting out a continual mewling whining noise and tried to control his harsh breathing as he was lightly penetrated by the warm appendage.

"Ah, Castiel, that feels so…oh yeah right there, more …need more, aah." Dean moaned as he wiggled his hips trying to feel more of Castiel's mouth on him and his tongue in him. That wasn't to say that the hunter didn't start quite a bit when he felt Castiel's fingertip snake itself inside him, pushing painfully until it was second knuckle deep. Dean scrunched his eyes tight shut and groaned through gritted teeth. Then Castiel was wiggling the finger and pushing it further inside until star exploded behind dean's eyelids and a wanton sound fell from his plump parted lips. The angel kissed those lips softly, continuing to stroke over whatever the hell it was within him that made him a quivering mess.

"K-keep doing that, Cas! Feels s-so amazing. More…please more of that." Dean said in a resolute voice that shivered with every stroke against his walls. Then a second finger was stretching its way inside of him, bringing with it a dull pain that rocketed down Dean's spine and burned for a moment. Castiel scissored his fingers, listening to the change in dean's breathing and relished in the fact that the groans of pain changed to those of pleasure and wanting.

"Can you take a third finger? Shall I proceed or do you wish to stop? Is this too much for you?" Castiel asked carefully, stilling the movement of his fingers as dean sat up and stared at him almost incredulously. Dean grabbed the now still wrist that lay between his splayed legs and pressed the fingers further inside him, groaning at the intrusion but enjoying the stretched feeling.

"I can take anything you throw at me from this point, don't stop, Castiel please never stop." Dean said genuinely, his voice a little marred by his gasping breathing.

"Anything you wish." The angel simply said, before adding a third finger and adding his heated mouth to the stretched entrance. Dean lay back down, panting hard and trying not to impale himself further on the three questing fingers already within him. When Castiel's tongue started to run wetly across his stretched entrance, soothing the pain a little and ramping up the pleasure dean felt he might just come there and then. Castiel seemed to read his thoughts and extracted his fingers and pulled his mouth away.

"Nngh uh ah fuck! What are you-" dean started to ask, but it was answered for him when Castiel appeared from the other side of the room, sliding a yellow condom over his hard dick and retrieved lube from dean's duffel bag. He squirted a liberal amount onto his hand and wiped it over himself. Then the cool liquid was being circled around and inside dean's stretched entrance too. Awaiting the dull blunt appendage to penetrate him dean snapped his green eyes shut and worried his lower lip between his teeth.

But it didn't happen; he felt Castiel move back between his legs but didn't make any other move other than cool, slightly most hands stroke up his sides and rest on either side of his head. Dean opened one eye and realised that Castiel was placing light kisses beneath his left ear, over the tattoo at his heart and then at the side of his mouth, soft feather light kisses that were barely there. Their cocks were stroking together deliciously, and then the angel's lips were fully on his own, a wet tongue peeking between them and tan fingers streaking through his blonde hair and running slightly across his scalp.

"I love you, Dean. You have been and will always be perfect to me. I especially back your decision to dye your hair blonde; it stirs something within me that I cannot fully comprehend. You are beautiful." Castiel whispered close to dean's ear. The hunter wrapped his arms around Castiel, fingers running up and down the wings and ruffling the feathers of his wings, and placed a kiss to his temple, carding his own hand through the inky brown hair.

"I love you too. I don't know about perfect though, or beautiful either. But it means a lot to me that you think so. You're everything I never knew I wanted, and all I could ever ask for. Castiel, make love to me, please?" Dean asked, knowing how chick-flick he sounded at that moment. But this was Castiel; he wouldn't laugh at him, or shoot him down or mock him for it. And it wasn't like he didn't mean every word more than anything he'd ever said. He did love Castiel; he did want him and need him and couldn't quite imagine living without him. He was Dean's everything.

"Anything you wish." The angel repeated, smiling genuinely and sliding into Dean in one languid thrust. The hunter clenched his muscles around Castiel, gasping in a breath and trying to acclimatise for the huge dick within him. Once the head of Castiel's erection brushed against Dean's prostate though, he found he didn't quite notice the pain any longer.

"Is this okay? Are you okay?" Castiel asked, as he held Dean close, lifting him from the mattress and whispering into his ear. He felt dean nod against his neck and place a small kiss there, so Castiel experimentally pulled out a small amount and thrust back in. dean's arms flailed for a second before grabbing Castiel's back, carding through the wings again and loving the way the angel shivered when dean's finger with silver ring included, ran underneath the place where the wings met shoulder blade. Apparently that was a sensitive spot.

"Mmm. Yeah, that's g-good, baby. N-never _never _stop." Dean ground out as Castiel started to speed up a little more, guiding his thrusts straight for Dean's prostate each time.

Moments later the thrusts were erratic, dean's hips bucking up to meet each downward movement from Cas. The angel made sure to keep whispering encouragement and loving sentiments into Dean's ear, as he ploughed into him at a fast pace.

Dean was tensing around Castiel's dick and Castiel moaned knowing that his human was close to orgasm. He himself wasn't far away so he sped up his thrusts, loving the little groans that dean let out when his dick rocketed again and again into the hunter's prostate.

"Fuck! Castiel, I'm…I'm gonna- baby I'm close to-" dean whined out, just as Castiel slipped his hand between them and started to stroke dean to completion, feeling his own orgasm start to coil in his stomach.

"aahh c-cas, yeah, fuck. CASTIEL!"

Then Dean's come splattered onto both their stomachs, and Castiel's own thrusting sped up and he was coming deep within his hunter. Just as he reached orgasm, his wings that had previously been curled tight to his back, sprang out to full length, glistening slightly in the small stream of moonlight that was pouring in through a gap in the curtains. They thrashed backwards and forwards, feathers brushing against the carpet and the tips touching the corners of the ceiling. It felt good for them to be free and stretched, as they were rarely used much nowadays. Castiel withdrew them then, making them disappear from sight knowing he would be lying in bed with Dean and there wasn't really enough room for the two of them, let alone two large feathery wings as well.

"D-DEAN." Castiel moaned against dean's forehead as he placed a stuttered kiss there and collapsed on top of Dean. The room was filled with their mingled panting as they both came down from their orgasms.

"Shit, Cas! That was so amazing. Perfect. I'm really glad I made the decision to dye my hair blonde if it got this reaction out of ya. Love you so much." Dean commented a few minutes later, once Castiel had pulled out and cleaned them up. He was lying on his back in the motel bed, Castiel cuddled into his side and the covers pulled up around their naked bodies, legs entwined and dean's hand absently stroking Castiel's dark hair. Castiel looked up at him through dark lashes and smiled against his chest.

"It was exceedingly beautiful sleeping with you Dean. I love you too. The blonde hair is beyond erotic for me, I do not know how I will control myself when we are not in a bedroom situation." Castiel replied in a whisper, placing a kiss to dean's chest before letting his eyes fall closed in exhaustion. Dean sighed happily and placed a kiss of his own to the crown of Castiel's head letting sleep claim him too.

**Hope this is okay.**

**I went for Top!Cas and Bottom!Dean. Because although I am a fan of top!dean normally I thought I'd mix it up a bit. And I'm a firm believer of switching top and bottom positions so yeah. **

**This is the sex chapter that I promised. Hope it lives up to expectations :)**


End file.
